four_blocfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Period
The Modern Period is a time period commonly defined from 1750s to the 2050s. It is considered a turning point in history, from all aspects including politics, technology, culture and society. Major Events * Most of the world's countries were established in this date, including Australia, Philippines, United States, People's Republic of China, South Korea, and others. * Two global scale wars, namely World War I and World War II, occurred in the 20th century, killing millions of people, both civilian and military. World Politics * The United States and Soviet Union were the main powers of this period from the 20th century to the late 21st century, before World War III caused the domino tumble of the Western and Soviet markets. * Decolonization began in this period, with the independence of many countries in Africa, Southeast Asia, South America and other continents. * Mainstream media began to take from in the late 20th century, and was heavily influenced and divided by politics. The left wing biased include the Huffington Post, Buzzfeed, MSNBC and Vox, with the right wing biased including Fox News, Gateway Pundit and Breitbart. Science and technology * The internet emerged in the mid 1990s, and has ever since been used for social media websites, discussion forums, video sharing, online encyclopedias, online shopping, and even others like pornography, political ideology websites and live leaks. There are only estimated 750 operating websites in 2025, however speculation about the dark web might add an additional 300 more illegal websites. * Television is the main source of entertainment. Channels run from 6am to 11pm, and and mostly broadcast sports, reality shows, movies, religious shows and political news. Major channels include Freeform, CNN, Fox News, MSNBC and History. * The first handheld device came out in the 1990s with Motorola. From the 2000s and beyond, Chinese companies like Chinacent, Mediatouch and Vsun emerged, and began to produce evolved handheld devices, now touch screen around the mid 2010s. Smart technology was also developed, with smart contact lens. Culture and economy * Modern Period was the period for the retail industry. Forums and public markets had been around since centuries, and in 1950s, department stores and strip malls began to emerge, as well as small enclosed shopping malls, commonly anchored by a Valu Hardware, B District, Acme, Bloomingdales or Montgomery Ward. Restaurants, stores and clinics occupied the spaces. In the 21st century, Bezos Corporation began to take power, with online shopping starting to emerge. International delivery was made easier with online shopping, but had killed local stores and is a factor in causing the decline of malls. * Fast food, the main type of food consumed by people up until the present, emerged in the 1860s by the British fish and chips shops, and popularized and turned mainstream by the United States' early restaurant chains like N Burgers, Sonic Drive-In and Big Boy Restaurants. Common fast food include the standard burger with a patty, tomato, and ketchup, and pre-packaged grilled cheese or tuna sandwiches, and root beer. * This period is the peak of the horror stories and film industry, and also when urban legends and superstitions were popular around the world, especially in Philippines, Japan, United States, Mexico, Canada and Indonesia. * Architecture peaked in this period, Other * The model layout for world cities emerged in this decade, where cities have strict zoning codes. It is centralized around the downtown, where almost all offices, major retailers, government offices, and major hotels are located, while suburbs with small, simple repeating design homes are built in a sprawl like manner. However, it has been criticized for sprawl and causing inefficient public transportation, and many vacant suburban properties. In cities like Seoul, Tokyo, New Delhi, Karachi, and Hong Kong, most people live in large walled cities, a dense urban jungle of local stores, utilities, and residences. This was done in order to save space, however has also been criticized for being uncomfortable and cramped. Impact The Modern Period had an impact on technology, politics, culture, and other aspects like aesthetics. In the early 2060s, the modernpunk science fiction subgenre was born, and is focused on a futuristic setting. It is often portrayed as megacities where modern period (box televisions, sewing machines, video cassettes, hourglasses, incandescent lights, religious buildings as well as Victorian, medieval, ancient, etc. buildings) are juxtaposed with futuristic things (smart contact lenses, mass surveillance, artificial intelligence, GMO crops, holograms and concrete megatowers.). These scenarios often have a megacorporation influencing the government or directly controlling it, and that part is seen as a satire of the American dream capitalism during the modern period.